Only Fun When You Watch
by ItestedGarrus'Reach
Summary: What if Garrus didn't wait until Shepard was done with her shower? Rated M for sexual content.


"Only Fun When You Watch"

A/N: Inspired by Halestorm's song "I get off." Pretty much my version of what happens before the Omega-4 relay. Rated M for Adult content.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to BioWare. I just play in their sandbox.

Garrus was nervous. He had prepared as much as any Turian about to mate with a human could. Human/Turian relationships were not unheard of, but were rare. The information Mordin had given him had only managed to confuse him more. Either way, he wanted to do this. He wanted to share a moment with Shepard that was only for them. Somehow he had come to care for Shepard a great deal. And now he stood outside his commander's room debating on what he should say.

"Hey, Shepard. You look great. I brought you some wine. No. Shepard, I'm happy to be here. No, No, No! Idiot! Hi, Shepard. It's me Garrus. I brought you some wine. Ugh! Why would I say it's me. She knows I'm coming. Wait, what the hell is a G-Spot again?"

Garrus sighed and moved to rest his head on the door. Maybe he should go back. No. Shepard wanted him here and he didn't want to disappoint. His head never made contact with the door as it opened when it sensed him getting near. Garrus was able to catch his balance before he reached the steps leading down to the commander's bed.

"Shepard, I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante's salary!"

Garrus mentally face palmed himself waiting for some smart reply from the commander. When none came he looked around the bedroom and saw the commander was nowhere in sight.

_Guess she's not back from her meeting with the Illusive Man._

Garrus moved towards the aquarium and tapped on the glass.

"Poor bastards. Guess Shepard forgot to feed them. Ha."

Remembering he had brought some music the Turian moved towards the control panel by the stairs programming the music into it.

_Might as well set the mood before hand._

Garrus walked down the stairs and placed the wine bottle he was still holding onto the coffee table. He sighed and was about to sit down when a strange sound caught his attention. He made his way towards the steps and noticed the doors to the restroom where open. He cursed himself for not noticing earlier. Shepard was probably taking a shower and there he was intruding. Embarrassed he walked towards the door with the intention of leaving when another noise caught his attention.

_Was that a moan?_

Slowly and as silently as he could walk the Turian made his way towards the restroom door.

_What are you doing, Garrus? She's probably taking a shower. You shouldn't intrude._

_Come on, Garrus. You know you want to see. What better way to know what a nude human female really looks like than by actually seeing one. Besides, you'll both be naked in a while anyways. Might as well take a peek._

_No, No, No. It's wrong. That's invading her privacy. She wouldn't want me to intrude on her grooming. _

Again another moan came and Garrus moved closer to the door. He could see the steam from the shower now.

_Oh come on. Just look. If she catches you just say you didn't know she was in there._

_How am I not gonna know she's in there? These are her quarters. It's obvious that if anyone is in the shower it's gonna be her!_

Garrus crept closer and could see the commanders long black hair. She always kept it in a bun so he never knew how long it really was. He followed the water as it fell down her hair. Through the steam he could she her creamy, white skin. It was lighter than he remembered. Granted he only ever saw her face and arms which were constantly exposed to the sun. It was only natural they'd be darker. Garrus swallowed hard when he realized he was staring at his commander in all her naked glory. He wanted to look away but curiosity kept his gaze in place.

_What is she doing? Why are her hands down there? _

Moan.

_Spirit what am I doing? Wait… What is SHE doing? Is she… pleasuring herself? I read about it on the extranet but I never thought the commander would do something like that. Wait, why am I watching? Oh she's going to be so ma…_

Garrus thoughts froze in his mind when he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Enjoying the show, Garrus?"

Garrus swore if he could blush he'd be a deep shade of red all over his body.

_Oh fuck! _

"Comm.. Commander! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in but the door was open and I almost fell in and then you weren't here and then the restroom door was open and and and…"

"Calm down, Garrus! I want you to watch. It's only fun when someone watches."

Garrus was at a loss for words. He finally exhaled the breath he was holding onto for dear life.

"I'm really sorry, Commander."

"I said don't worry. And that's an order."

Garrus snapped his mouth shut and swallowed again. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. If he had any sort of idea on how he was going to go about the whole mating with a human thing it had long vanished from his brain. The turian stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Shepard pulled him into the shower with her.

"Shower with me. The hot water should make you smooth for me."

Noticing that Garrus lacked the ability to think for himself at the moment Shepard proceeded to removing his shirt. A few seconds into the act Garrus finally reacted and continued to undress himself.

"I, uh, Shepard, I'm sorry if I look like an idiot. My brain stopped working for a bit."

"I noticed. At least the most important thing didn't forget to work."

Garrus followed Shepard's gaze down to where she was staring and blushed when he noticed his lower plates had shifted considerably. He jerked and was about to cover himself when Shepard stopped him.

"Don't cover it. I like it. Besides, you've already seen me. Now I want to see you."

Garrus stood still under the hot water while Shepard's eyes explored his body. He had to admit it felt a little awkward. Shepard grabbed his taloned hands and placed them on her breasts. Garrus thought they felt a little weird. Humans were so squishy. Nothing like Turian females. They were all hard and sharp edges. Shepard squeezed her hands on his motioning for him to do the same. Shepard moaned signaling to Garrus that she liked it.

_Okay. These are breasts. According to the extranet they are sensitive to the touch. The center of the breast is the nipple. The most sensitive area of the breast. To stimulate caress it with the fingers or tongue. I don't have fingers per say so…._

Garrus took Shepard's left nipple into his mouth and circled it with his tongue.

Moan.

_She moaned. That's a good sign. "Don't forget to pay attention to both breasts." Got it._

Moving on to the next breast Garrus repeated the action. Shepard was leaning against the shower wall now. She grabbed Garrus and pulled him towards her wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Spirit help me! This is it! Focus Garrus. Human females have soft vaginas and you need to be careful. "If it's the first time you are having intercourse insert the penis into the vagina slowly to allow the female to adjust." Got it!_

Slowly Garrus place the tip of his penis into Shepard's opening. Not wanting to hurt her he allowed himself some time to strategize.

"Garrus! It's not my first time. You're not going to hurt me! Cerberus gave me an upgrade remember? It's gonna take more than this to break me."

With new found courage Garrus took a deep breath and fully entered the commander. Shepard moaned painfully.

"Fuck!"

Quickly Garrus pulled out and and asked the commander if she was okay.

"Damn it, Garrus! I never said I wasn't! If I want you're hurting me I'll be the first to tell you!"

Slower this time Garrus entered the commander and gave her a little time to adjust before he moved again. When he felt she loosed a little he pulled out then in giving her a few more seconds to adjust. Shepard started rocking her hips back and forth giving Garrus the signal that she was fully ready.

Garrus didn't want to rush it. The next couple of thrust were as slow as the first and he could tell Shepard was getting frustrated. She began thrusting her hips faster and harder until Garrus finally gave in. It had been Shepard that was holding his weight at the beginning but now Garrus was holding on to her. He could feel the skin on her bottom breaking as he dug his talons unto her behind. With each thrust Garrus moved closer to the door and eventually down the stairs. As they neared the bed Shepard pushed her weight on Garrus making him fall on his back on the bed.

_Damn it! Turians can't lay on their backs._

As if reading his mind the commander pulled on him changing their positions. Wrapping her legs around his waist once again Garrus continued to thrust into the commander. If one sure thing turians had over humans it was endurance. Garrus could see and smell the sweat on Shepard's body. They had been mating for well over two hours now. Somehow they had managed to move from the shower, to the bed, then to the sofa and back to the bed.

Garrus couldn't hold it anymore. He felt his peak was coming. He knew Shepard had climaxed at least 4 times already and he was ready for his release. His rhythm got faster and harsher until with one last loud moan he spilled his seed inside the commander.

Exhausted and out of breath they silently lay on the bed basking in the after glow. After a few minutes of silence Garrus turned his head to look at his commander. She was a mess. Her hair was unshelved and sweat covered her body and her breathing was still hard. She looked as if she had just come back from a long, hard battle.

_Oh Spirits! I think I broke her!_

Garrus was about to shake the commander to make sure she was okay when Shepard rolled on her side towards him.

"O-M-G, Garrus. Just… Damn. We HAVE to do this again. You better not die on me today. I'm going to change that saying to 'Once you go Turian you never go back'."

Garrus stared at the commander not knowing what she was talking about. He didn't really care because as far as he understood she was very satisfied. He never thought mating with a human would be such an intense experience. And now he had all the more reason to stay alive. He definitely wanted to repeat this.

A/N: Huh? Huh? What did you think? I think I changed the writing structure at least 3 times along the way. If you didn't notice than cookies for all. I know my beta is gonna go crazy with this. Then again it is 8:00 in the AM and I just came back from work where I work Graveyard shifts. That means I work overnight so I got home at 7 AM. Anyways, enough rambling about things you don't care about. Please Review! I eat reviews for breakfast and I'm hungry!


End file.
